Scared To Be Lonely
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Miranda Collins has always suspected that the two still have feelings for each other, but what happens when Hanna and Caleb find themselves caught up in a love triangle? Will Miranda ever find out? Will Hanna ever admit her feelings for him? HALEB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guesses, long time no see! Sorry you haven't had any updates from me recently, I've been really busy and I can't see to get inspired at the moment :(  
I understand that you probably want an update of _A Part Of You,_ but I'm not feeling it at the mo and don't know what else to write. I really did love that story, but I feel like I didn't write the last few chapters right and it all just went pear shaped. But hopefully this new story I'm working on makes up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?  
_ _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight  
_ _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?  
_ _Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?  
_ _Is the only reason you're holding me tonight  
_ _'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

* * *

Hanna watched as Caleb buttoned up his shirt around his toned chest at the end of the bed. She told herself she wasn't going to let this happen again, but it never works.

"Caleb, this has to stop" She sighed, wrapping the sheet tight around her naked body. "We...we can't do this anymore" She whispered.

He turned around and looked at her with a smirk on his face, glancing at her blonde hair flowing down her back, her breasts threatening to spill out of the sheet she attempted to cover herself with. "I didn't hear you complaining earlier" He walked over to her and kissed her slightly swollen lips that were formed in a pout, but immediately relaxed under his touch.

But once he pulled away, she went back to reality. "But you have a girlfriend" She felt tears form as she said what they always tried to avoid. "It's not fair on her"

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, sighing. "I know. I _know._ But it's more complicated than that" He rubbed a hand over his face. "I know that cheating is wrong, I know that..." He sighed. "But there's something about you doll" He whispered, tracing his hand around her features. The truth is, he hated that he was going behind his girlfriend, Mirada's back. But she'd cheated on him too, and they just weren't happy anymore. But they'd been together for months now, and Miranda promised that they would go back to what they once were, and said that they could work things out.

But Caleb knew that it hurt Hanna. Him and Hanna had been in love years ago, when they were 16, although they would never admit it and never describe it as _Love_ , even though they had both thought of it in that way. They didn't tell anyone about it, they were sneaking around, no complications and no expectations. They started out as friends, and the whole school never thought that the sketchy new guy would be the one to whisk _the_ Hanna Marin off her feet. The two only thought of it as friends, and it meant that they shared _absolutely everything._ He helped her with annoying guys that hit on her, she gave him a place to stay, and after their connection as friends was undeniable, he finally asked her out, and after a few dates, she lost her virginity to him.

When college came around though, they had to end things. It broke both of their hearts, although they both held in their feelings, pretending it was nothing. After all, they were _j_ _ust Friends_ right? Even though they knew this little fling they had couldn't last forever, that didn't stop them from hooking up every once in a while. They didn't see each other for a year after their break up, but when they ran into each other in the New York streets, they were inseparable. It was just a friends with benefits kinda thing, but they could both feel that something else was keeping them together. After all, they knew every dirty detail about each other and there was nothing but trust between them.

And then Miranda Collin's came along. Taking Caleb's heart and breaking Hanna's.

He said he needed to get serious, and it was time they move on, but as soon as things got rocky between him and Miranda, he turned to Hanna. She was there for him, but when old feelings started to surface, they started getting back into old habits.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Earlier..._

 _Hanna was laying on the sofa in her college dorm, trying to go over her notes while watching season two of Sex And The City. She was intently looking at the_ _screen, wondering if she could try and rock the outfit Carrie was wearing, when a phone call broke her out of her daze._

 _"Hello?" She greeted._

 _"Hey Han" His voice filtered through the line._

 _"Hey Caleb, whats up?" She immediately relaxed thinking of him._

 _"Oh nothing much. Can I come over?" He asked. They hadn't seen each other for a week or two, they hadn't been meeting up as much because of his new relationship with a girl in Hanna's Economics class. But she wasn't just the girl three rows behind her, her name is Miranda, and she seems to have Caleb completely whipped. He would visit Miranda almost every couple of days, and since her room is about a five minute walk around campus from Hanna's, he would always pop in and say, which ended up with him and Hanna occasionally going to town or just hanging out.  
_ _But that hadn't happened recently. They had still talked on the phone, but since him and Miranda had been fighting, he wasn't bothering to drive all the way to their college._

 _"Of course" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Caleb let out a breath, thankful that despite everything, Hanna was always there for him. "Where are you?" She wondered as she could here rain from his end._

 _"Look outside your window" He said. Hanna was confused for a moment until she stood up, looked out the window, and saw a shivering Caleb standing in the rain outside with his arms wrapped round himself. He looked up to her, standing in her baby pink silk dressing gown that showed off her long smooth legs, and gave a peep at her boobs, but still left a little to the imagination. God, he missed her._

 _"Oh my god Caleb" She laughed. "You're so cold, get up here now! I'll order a pizza" She hung up, immediately calling the local pizza place and ordering their favorites. It was a few moments later that Hanna heard a knock on the door, reveling a soaking wet Caleb. "You're lucky you leave your clothes here all the time" She laughed, going into one of the draws and getting one of his hoodies and a pair of jeans, so he had a fresh outfit._

 _He quickly got changed and joined her on the sofa, Hanna sprawling her legs on his lap. "So are you going to tell me what your doing here on a Friday night at 11:30?" She asked._

 _"Well, I was at Miranda's dorm, and we got into a little fight" He said, resting his hands on her legs._

 _"How little?" Hanna cringed._

 _"Ugh...I think we may have broken up..." He sighed._

 _Hanna looked at his sad face and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, enveloping him in a warm hug. He was taken back for a moment, but immediately hugged back. Before he met Hanna when he was 16, he didn't really have anyone looking out for him. She let him in her home, convinced him to reconnect with his family, and so much more. He cursed himself for being so surprised that she would be so caring._

 _"Are you okay?" She said softly, scratching the back of his neck lightly, she knows he finds it comforting._

 _"I'm better now" He smiled._

 _"What happened?" She said once they pulled away._

 _"She...she cheated on me. With some guy in your class_ _apparently" He sighed, and Hanna was completely shocked. "I was gonna beat him up...but I'd rather be here with you"_

 _"I can't believe she did that" Hanna shook her head. "What a bitch"_

 _"That's exactly what I said to her. I just...don't want to talk to her for a while...it's a lot to take in" He ran a hand through his hair._

 _"I get it._ _I've been cheated on too, and it sucks" She whispered. "But you still have me" She gave him a silly smile, lacing their hands together. "You_ always _have me. For anything, I'm here. And you can count on me to give Miranda really dirty looks around campus" She said and he chuckled._

 _He brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so he could kiss her cheek. "Your the best, you know that?" He whispered. When they pulled away and looked into each others eyes, the close proximity made Hanna's heart beat faster. He moved one hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know...I'm not in a relationship anymore" He said, kissing her neck a little while he moved his other hand to the belt of her silk dressing gown. "So_ _nothing stopping us from going back to what we used to be" He untied the loose bow to reveal her black lacy bra and pants._

 _"But..." She chocked out, trying to ignore his hot breathe against her neck, and his imploring hand rubbing circles on her bare hip. "You just got out of a relationship"_

 _"So?" He pressed kisses from her neck to her jaw. "It's just sex right?"_

 _But it wasn't to Hanna_ _. She still has feelings for him, even though their_ _relationship when they were 16 was based on friendship and sex. She was doing all she could not to give in to him, but when he pressed his lips on hers, she caved. This was the first time they had kissed in months. Before Miranda, they were fooling around whenever they could, but not having all the stress from a real_ _relationship. But Hanna wanted more. She_ always _wanted more when it came to him._

 _He picked her up from the sofa and let her straddle his waist, walking to her bedroom, their lips still together. She knew she couldn't stop then. They completely forgot about the pizza and let their lips do all the talking. He was gentle yet passionate when making love to her, the way he knows she likes it. He's_ always _gentle when it comes to her, because she's everything to him. They're each others other half. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, catching up and talking about nonsense, just like they used to. They both knew that they missed one another presence._

 _Hanna missed sleeping in his arms, but it hurt her to know that he didn't want to be in a relationship. It wasn't until a sharp knock on her dorm door that her and Caleb woke up. "Who the hell is that?" Hanna groaned. He laughed at her sleepy-grumpy face and couldn't help but kiss her pout. She smiled back at him and rubbed her eyes, locating his shirt and buttoning it round herself. There was another eager knock on the door and they both rolled their eyes. "I'm coming" She shouted, walking towards the door._

 _When she opened it, her eyes widened and she froze. "Ugh...hi..." She stuttered, pulling down the shirt that only reached her thighs._

 _"Did I wake you?" Miranda Collins said rudely. "You know it's 10am. Most people have already started their day by now" Caleb sat up from where he was in Hanna's room, having heard Miranda's voice._

 _"Um...I had a late night" Hanna replied awkwardly. "Is there something you want? Do need the notes from class yesterday or-"_

 _"No Hanna" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I trust my notes a lot more than yours" Caleb saw Hanna's face drop at Miranda's harsh comment. Miranda would always make comments to Hanna about how much smarter she is than her, and try to put her down. Hanna always makes an effort to be nice to Miranda, but the petite brunette doesn't like that Caleb's best friend happens to be blonde and beautiful. Miranda has always thought that maybe Caleb still has feelings for Hanna, and doesn't try to hide her hate for her._

 _"I was wondering if you know where Caleb is" Miranda continued, and Hanna's mouth went dry thinking that he's just a few meters away, naked in her bed. "We got into a fight last night and he won't answer my calls. Since you two are practically attached to the hip, I thought you might know where he is"_

 _"Ugh...No. No, I don't know where he is. But I'll call you if I hear anything" She lied, fumbling with the hem on his shirt._

 _"You sure you don't know where he is? You're wearing his shirt..." Miranda squinted, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Oh...you mean this?" Hanna played dumb, gesturing to the shirt she was wearing. "He left this at my place a few weeks ago when he stayed over after a party. It's laundry day so this is the only thing I have" She smiled. "Well, I better get my day started as you said, see you around" She said, shutting the door quickly._

 _"Oh my god!" Hanna whisper yelled, walking towards the bed and sitting next to him. "That was so awkward. She totally knows I lied"_

 _"Yeah...ugh..there's also something I think I should tell you.."_

 _"What?" She said, but he stayed_ _silent. "Did I do something wrong?, did I-"_

 _"No" He cut her off. "You didn't do anything wrong" He reassured her. He knows that she has a habit of always feeling like she's disappointed people. "Its just...I didn't exactly break up with Miranda. I told her I needed time..."_

 _"What!?" Hanna shrieked, sitting up from the bed. "Caleb! You told me you guys are over!"_

 _"I know, and I'm sorry-"_

 _"You do realize you basically cheated on her just like she did to you. And you know how I feel about cheating!"_

 _"I know, but I was just angry and caught up in the moment"_

 _"I get that Caleb...but you need to make up your mind about her. If you're not happy then end things, but don't go coming to me"_

 _"I am happy with her, and I won't let some mistake she made break us up. I do really like her" He said with uncertainty._

 _Hanna huffed, crossing her arms. "Then why did this happen" She said softly, nodding her head over to the bed where they had slept together._

 _"I...I don't know" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He quickly got his boxers and jeans on and walked toward Hanna. "Lets just...forget this ever_ _happened, okay?" He smiled, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Hanna nodded, but she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She_ _didn't want to forget it, she thought this might have meant something to him, like it did so much to her. He grabbed his dirty shirt he had worn the previous day, as Hanna was wearing his clean shirt, and made his way toward the door._

 _"I better go before Miranda sees me" He said, feeling guilty about the situation, he knows he's made Hanna sad. "Bye babe" He whispered, cupping her jaw with his hand and leaning in to kiss her cheek. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, clearly trying to hide her emotions, and he felt his heart break when she could barely look at him. When he lifted up her chin with his fingers though, he saw the tears forming in_ _her eyes. "Hey, whats wrong?" He said worriedly._

 _"Nothing" She sniffed, trying to hide her face from him as a tear fell. But he knew exactly why she was upset._

 _"Han, we've been through this" He whispered softly, feeling tears form himself as he watched her cry. "I'm not the guy for you, you deserve so much better. I...I can't be the guy you need" He said desperately, wanting her so badly not to be upset because of him._

 _"I know" She nodded, breathing out shakily. "Let's just forget about it" She said, forcing a fake smile._

 _"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He said, smiling sadly._

 _She simply nodded and watched him leave,_ _putting her back to the door and curling in a ball on the floor. Again, he's left, going for another girl. Never Her. When will he just realize that she's been head over heels for him since they met._

 ** _I don't quite know if this will be a two shot, three shot or even more shots, let me know. The next chapters will be longer btw (:_**

 ** _Please Review...(:(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since her and Caleb had sex last, and Hanna was hoping that this little thing between them would finally stop, even though she missed him and his touch that still lingered on her skin. Everything in her apartment reminded her of him though, and it was really becoming a problem. Hanna needed to get over him, to be with someone who wanted her and only her. And even though she thinks that she will be head over heels for Caleb forever, it had to stop.

She was currently in her morning class, thinking about how much her economics professor looked like Dave Franco, when she caught sight of Miranda walking in. She couldn't help but feel on edge seeing her. It wasn't until Emily Fields came over to sit next to her, when she was broken out of her guilty thoughts. "Hey Han" She smiled, getting out her notes and laptop. "How come you're on time?, You're never on time?"

Hanna rolled her eyes at the caramel-skinned girl. "I'm not _always_ late. But if you must know, I just really needed to get out of my dorm"

"Why? You spent a month planning your color scheme on your Pinterest board. What's not to love about your apartment?" Emily asked. All she received from Hanna was a shrug, as she started taking notes on the power point that was set up at the front of the lecture hall. "Is it about Caleb?" She said in a more hushed tone, knowing Miranda was just a few rows behind them.

Hanna huffed, continuing to scribble down some notes. "Kinda..."

"What happened? I thought you were gonna tell him last night that you guys were gonna stop this thing"

"I tried, but whenever I see him I just-"

"Miss Marin" Hanna and Emily both shot their heads up at the sound of their professor. "Would you like to repeat what I said?"

"Ugh...something about voluntary trade?" She looked down at her notes, giving a guilty smile to her professor. She knew he liked her, Professor Reed was one of the only teachers that really liked her and didn't mind her sarcasm, and it did help that he was cute and fairly young. He settle for a smirk and continued his lecture, and Hanna let out a sigh of relief and continued taking notes. Both Emily and her professor seemed to help distract Hanna, but whenever Miranda asked a question, which was often as she liked to know every detail of things, she immediately felt guilty again.

After an hour of boring lectures, Emily and Hanna decided to grab a cup of coffee from the nearby café, as they both had a free period. They also texted Aria and Spence to join them, but ordered their coffees in the mean time. "So carrying on our conversation..." Emily began, taking a sip of her ice caramel latte as thy both sat down. "What _exactly_ happened with Caleb?"

"Hey guys" Aria announced herself before Hanna could really to Emily's question. "What's this I hear about Caleb?" She sat down with them, stirring her herbal tea.

Hanna sighed, wanting to put it out of her mind, but knowing that she would _have_ to keep the girls updated or they would find out for themselves. "Nothing much I guess. I was going to tell him but...-"

"You slept with him instead?" Spencer Hastings filled in, sliding over a chair and joining them, her extra large coffee obviously in hand.

"Hello to you too Spence" Hanna said sarcastically.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Spencer smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay yes, I slept with him. You happy?"

All the girls laughed at the cute grumpy face she had on. "Hanna, you need to tell him to choose between you and Miranda. I hate seeing you like this" Aria said sympathetically, resting her hand on hers.

"Yeah Han, you don't deserve to be anyones second best" Emily chimed in.

"Thanks guys" Hanna smiled at her supporting friends. "I just...I don't want to ask him because I know what his answer will be. We've spoken about it before, he always says stupid things to let me down easy, like 'I'm not good enough for you' and 'you deserve better'. If this was anyone else I would tell them that it can _only_ be me, but it's him. We're such good friends, I don't have to worry about when I'm bloated during sex, or if I have a huge zit, and he always takes care of me when it's that time of the month. You know, buying me chocolate and putting up with my moods...I'll never find anyone like him..so I don't want to loose him"

"Why is he even with Miranda though?" Emily asked. "She's such a bitch"

"Yeah, and it's not like she's good in bed, cause she's always 'too busy' to have sex" Hanna added. "Thats why he always comes to me. I just need to figure out what she does to make him want her fully"

"Han, you don't need to think too much into it, okay?" Spencer said. "You're a great girl, you can get him on your own and you certainly don't need to change. But promise me you won't sleep with him again?"

"I can't promise anything" Hanna replied. "I mean, when he gives me that look and does that thing with his tongue-"

"Okay Han!" Aria laughed. "I've seen you and Caleb's PDA moments in high school, but I don't need to hear about them!"

The girls finished off their coffees with some small talk, mostly gossiping about people from the college and talking about classes. When Hanna was walking back to her dorm, she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hi Hanna. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Oh that's okay. Jackson right?" Hanna said, recognizing him from a few parties, and he was one of the popular guys on the soccer team.

"Yeah" He smiled charmingly. "I ugh, I saw you at the coffee shop" He pointed across the road. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat later?, We could..ugh...get to know each other better?"

Hanna raised her eyebrows, not expecting to be asked out by practically a stranger. But maybe this would be a step towards getting over Caleb. And if not, dating one of the jocks would at least make him jealous. "Ugh...sure. Yeah, I'd love to" She smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up round 8?"

She nodded and watched him walk away. He was definitely no Caleb, but he would do for now.

* * *

Hanna was getting ready for her date, deciding on a dusty pink tight skirt and an off the shoulder tight white lace crop top. She paired it with her favorite nude Louboutin's and let her soft curls loose around her shoulders. It was 8:06, and she was waiting patiently on her couch for a knock on the door, but all she received was a car honk from outside. She walked over to her window and saw Jackson in his car, waiting for her. She didn't like guys that didn't come to her door, but she let it slide.

When they got to _Roxy's Diner,_ Hanna actually found herself having a good time. He was a nice guy and they had a few things in common, even though he was slightly cocky, but Hanna _had_ heard around from other people that he wasn't exactly boyfriend material. While he was in the bathroom though, Hanna's phone buzzed, showing a text from Caleb.

 _C- Heard you're on a date tonight (;_

Hanna sighed as she read it. _H- Are you stalking me?_

 _C- Nooo, a little birdy told me..x_

 _H- Have you been speaking to Aria about me_ _again?_

 _C- I ran into her when getting takeout, we got to talking, what do you expect? x._ He had to admit he was a little jealous when he found out that she was with another guy that night, but then again, he was the one who had a girlfriend. Though he knew, together or not, he would always be protective of her.

Hanna rolled her eyes and was about to put her phone back in her clutch when it buzzed again. _C- Guessing the date isn't going well if you're texting me ;)_

 _H- For your information, he is in the bathroom and the date is going fine._

 _C- Bet you've been thinking about me the whole time x_

Hanna shook her head at his cocky ways, although she knew he was joking. _H- You're too sure of yourself, Rivers._

Hanna turned her phone on silent when Jackson sat back down. "So you wanna work in fashion?" He asked, sipping on his beer.

"Yeah, I was never really into maths and science, you know, the smart subjects, but I love art and fashion...so yeah, I'd like to take that on one day" She said, a peaceful smile on her face. "What about you, do you wanna be a professional soccer player?"

"Well, I'd love to, but my dad wouldn't be too happy about it-" He was saying before a text interrupted him. He quickly checked it and turned back to Hanna. "Hey, my friend just texted me, he's having a party, do you wanna go?"

"Ugh...I should probably just go home, I wouldn't know anyone and I have a lot of work-"

"No, it will be really fun, I promise. And you know me, we can just hang out together" He said, but she didn't look convinced. "I'm really enjoying myself and I don't want this date to end, let's go to the party so I can hear more about you" He said, placing his hands on hers.

Hanna sighed, but gave in. "Okay, I'll go" She smiled. What's the worst that could happen with a bunch of people around?

He ordered the cheque and paid for their meals, and then they were on their way to the party. Hanna didn't really recognize where they were, but it wasn't too far from campus so it put her mind at ease. When Jackson opened the door though, it didn't look so much like a party. There was about 9 people there, only a few girls, just sitting, looking drunk and high. "I thought you said he was having a party?" Hanna said quietly to him.

"More like...a gathering" He said back. He immediately walked over and said hi to people, and Hanna started feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't until Jackson got her a drink that she started to loosen up. She had more and more of what he was giving her and soon became drunk. What she didn't know though, is that he had been putting a little extra something that he bought off one of the guys in her drink.

Hanna had been drunk before, but this felt different. She didn't know why she felt weightless and drousy, instead of just fun and drunk like usual. But when she saw Jackson crushing a pill and mixing it with her vodka coke, she understood. "What are you doing?" Hanna breathed out towards him, holding a hand to her head in attempt to stop the room spinning.

"It's okay darlin'. Just trying to get you to have some fun" He smirked, pulling her down an empty corridor. Usually she would pull away, but she felt so weak and lifeless, she could barely keep her eyes open. He started kissing her neck, despite her attempts to push him off. When his hand started traveling up her skirt, she began to squeal and couldn't do anything to stop him. "Please don't" She said, trembling."Please I-I don't want to" She begged, but it only made him hold her tighter. Painfully tight.

When he hooked his thumbs into her lace thong and attempted to pull them down, she began to scream. It wasn't until a hard slap sound echoed that she stopped. He had hit her. She had been slapped by a girl before in a drunken bitch fight once, but she had never been hit by a guy. His nail had caught her skin and made a fairly deep cut on her cheek. That was the last straw.

She did the only think she could think off and kneed him in the balls. She didn't do it _that_ hard, but it seemed to work because he let her go and crouched in pain. Hanna took that as her opportunity to run past all the people and through the front door, desperate to get away from the party. She stumbled as she tried to walk fast up the isolated road, hoping to god that Jackson wouldn't follow and try and continue what Hanna finished.

After a few minutes of her walking with no where to actually go, Hanna got out her phone from the clutch she was grasping tightly. She squinted at the bright screen and it only made her head spin more. After some slow clicks, she was dialing Caleb's number. As it rang she took her heels off, stumbling in the process and almost dropping the phone.

"Guessing the date wasn't that good then?" He smirked down the line.

"C-caleb? I don't...I don't know where I am" She breathed down the phone. "Can...can you help me p-please?" She slurred, trying to keep her balance on the pavement.

He immediately shot up, hearing her state. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...I don't know. P-Please help me Caleb" Her voice sounding weak.

"Hanna, send me your location on your phone using the app, I promise I'll get there as quick as I can" He said, while pulling on a shirt and jeans.

"O-okay" She mumbled. "Please hurry" She said before hanging up. She went on the Maps app and sent her location to Caleb, eventually giving in and having to sit on the pavement because her feet couldn't balance her anymore.

It was about 10 minutes until Caleb found her, but it felt like ages to Hanna. She didn't even notice his car pull up in front of her. "Hanna?" Caleb said, getting out the car but not wanting to startle her. She didn't move at all, but he saw her crying, holding her head. He gently lifted her from the ground and enveloped her in a tender hug. She latched on to his body, not being able to hold her own weight up. He didn't know what happened, but his main focus at the moment was that she was okay.

"What happened baby?" He whispered, stroking his thumb against the cut on her cheek, but immediately regretting it when he saw her wince in pain.

"I...I shouldn't have gone...I didn't know..-" She was interrupted by tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh" He hushed her as she cried softly in to him. He's had to pick her up from various parties when she's too drunk to drive home and doesn't have money for a taxi, but this time it was different. She doesn't get emotional-drunk, she gets happy-drunk, so whatever's happened must have been pretty bad.

After a minute or two of him rubbing her back as she cried, he led her over to the passengers side of the car and got in himself. She immediately curled into a ball on the seat and dozed off, and he thought, given her state, that he was going to stay with her that night to take care of her. Just like she had done for him so many times before.

After a short drive, Caleb parked just outside the block of dorms that Hanna's room was in, but when she got out of the car though, she took a few steps and then found herself crouching over some plants, releasing the sick from her stomach. He was obviously by her side in an instant, scooping her hair out of her face and rubbing her back soothingly. When she was done, he wiped her mouth with his sleeve and kissed her temple, hating to see her in such a fragile state. It was quite a struggle getting up the stairs with her latching on to him for dear life, so after the first flight of stairs, he picked her up bridal style.

When he unlocked her door, he sat her down on the bed and helped her undress, pushing thoughts out if his head when black lace came to view. He took off his shirt and buttoned it around her, bringing in some water and aspirin. He got her makeup off as best he could, gently wiping away the dry blood on her cheek that he had so many questions about. When he got under the covers with her, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. "Sorry, Caleb" She mumbled against him.

"For what?" He replied, cupping her jaw when she pulled her face away from his chest.

"Making you come get me. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place" She said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked, stroking the purple marks on her wrist softly.

"He took me to a party, but he spiked my drink and tried to get me to sleep with him.." She said, snuggling closer to him. "I didn't want to though...He wasn't gentle with me like you are"

He smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she started to doze off. He really didn't like the thought of some guy hurting her or making her upset. He silently vowed that he would find out which asshole did this and make him pay.

* * *

Caleb's eyes opened to see Hanna snuggled into him, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face watching her peacefully sleep. She was absolutely adorable and carefree as she breathed softly against his neck and her hand squeezing his shirt. Her eyes soon fluttered open when she felt Caleb leaving kisses along her neck. "Morning" She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning babe" His lips found her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" She pouted. "Thank you for picking me up last night and taking care of me. Sorry you had to see me in that state" She hid her face from him slightly.

"Hey, it's okay" He said reassuringly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's not your fault some bastard drugged you"

"But it's my fault I went to a party with some guy I barely know. Who knew he would be so aggressive" She mumbled.

"You guys didn't...did you?" He asked, stroking the marks that had turned to bruises on her wrists.

"No. I kicked him in the balls and ran my ass out of there before he could" She said, reaching over to her bed side table, and grabbing her compact mirror. "Oh my god! It's huge! Do you think it will scar!?" She panicked, taking in the deep cut on her cheek.

"Relax, it won't scar and I'm sure you can fix it with the makeup shit you do"

"I guess" She sighed. She looked down at what she was wearing and realized she was clad in Caleb's shirt. "Wait, you dressed me?"

"I did" He chuckled, rolling on top of her.

"Wow, surprised you didn't try something" She smirked, tapping his nose lightly.

"Hmm, guess I couldn't take advantage of someone so beautiful when they're so drunk" He said, his hands on either side of her head.

She blushed slightly and bit her lip. When she stared up at him innocently, all he did was admire her beauty. Even with no makeup and messy hair she was truly stunning. As they stared so deep into each others eyes, they both forgot what was happening and all he could think is that he never had moments like this with Miranda. Hanna could have sworn he was about to say something, when a buzz interrupted the moment.

It was Caleb's phone but it didn't look like he acknowledged it because he didn't dare take his eyes away from her sparkling blue ones. She bit her lips at him and moved to his ear. "Your balls are vibrating" She whispered in his ear, knowing she was teasing him.

He chuckled softly at her and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" He answered, half of his attention mostly on the blonde underneath him.

"Caleb? Where are you? We were meant to meet for coffee before my afternoon classes!" Miranda's annoying high pitched voice filtered through the phone. Even Hanna could hear it, and she cringed, knowing that she got Caleb in trouble.

"Ugh...Sorry, I forgot" He apologized. He actually knew they were meant to meet, but last night he made a mental note to cancel because he knew he would be taking care of Hanna. Obviously he forgot though. "We could um..meet for lunch or dinner instead?" He huffed, clearly not into it. He was more focused on the blonde hairs he was twirling around his finger.

"Um, I'm leaving tonight to go to my Parent's house for the long weekend, remember?" She said like it was so obvious.

"Right, oh yeah, I forgot that too" He cringed.

"God Caleb" Miranda huffed disapprovingly, clearly annoyed. "You better not see Hanna when I'm gone"

Hanna's mouth went wide open at that. 'Bitch' She mouthed to Caleb, rolling her eyes at Miranda. "Um...I won't, don't worry. Bye"

Hanna heard Miranda mutter a 'Bye' back, but Caleb hung up as quick as he could, immediately resting his head in the crook of Hanna's neck. "God she's a handful" He mumbled against her.

"Why won't she let you see me?" Hanna said, stroking his hair.

"I don't know" He sighed. "But don't worry about it" He lifted his head to look at her, resting his hands on her hips. "I won't let that happen. You've always got me" He whispered, making her heart skip a beat. Then, before she knew it, their mouths were connected in a soft kiss. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, granting access to her mouth. She sucked hard on his bottom lip and his tongue swirled gently in her mouth. He always thought she was a _much_ better kisser than Miranda.

Hanna moaned in his mouth and then pulled away, both of them breathless and dazed. "We...we shouldn't"

"Why?" He mumbled, sucking on the soft skin on her neck.

"You know why" She breathed, pulling him away from her neck.

He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "We've done before...What's changed?"

"Caleb, we...we want each other in different ways. You want me for sex and...I want you for more than that" She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact.

She was right. He didn't really think about it from her perspective, but it must have hurt her that they weren't in it 100%. He knows that she wants to be in a relationship with him, but he can't give to her. "You're right" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should um..I'll go" He said, shuffling out of the covers.

"Just because were aren't gonna have sex doesn't mean you have to leave. I mean...is that really the only thing you want?" She said quietly, a light sheen on tears forming.

"No, no. God no" He quickly said. "Han, you're my best friend, of course thats not all I want. I just thought you would want to be alone.." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You know...you're an amazing person Han. I'm sorry for holding you back from seeing who's out there. You deserve someone who's gonna treat you a lot better than I do"

At that, Hanna felt tears run down her cheeks. When would he understand that she doesn't want anyone else, she wants him. "Actually, you're right. You should probably go" Her voice trembled as she gestured to the door, trying to hide her face from him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Baby" He sighed, cupping her cheek and wiping some tears. "Come 'ere" He opened his arms out and she nuzzled her tiny body in to his large one. After that, she couldn't hold back the tears and ended up full-on sobbing in his chest.

"You know you're a massive ass, right?" She joked, sniffing as she pulled away from him.

"Trust me, I do" He chuckled.

"I hope I can find someone who can put up with me like you do" She lightened the mood.

"You will babe" He kissed her temple.

After that they went on snuggling under the covers and watching TV, Caleb promising that he wasn't going make any moves on her from now on, and Hanna swore to herself that she would think of Caleb as just friends and accept that Caleb is in love with another girl.

Little did she know, Caleb feels the exact same around her.

 **Plot** **twisttt! Why is Caleb with Miranda if he loves Hanna? Hmmmm,** **You'll have to wait! Hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review.  
I hope you are having a wonderful Easter by the way, and if you have any ideas or character requests in this story, let me know. If you're thinking of watching _Big Little Lies,_ I strongly suggest you do, it's superrrrr good.**

 **Also let me know what you like and dislike about fics in general, and I'm thinking of changing this story to M if it comes to it, thanks to FrenchBenzo helping me out xx (:**


End file.
